brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Motherhood/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim, Moby and Rita Tim, Moby and Rita are standing side by side on a sidewalk. A woman walks past them holding an infant. Then a second woman walks past with her hand on her stomach. She is pregnant. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant. You know, I actually got a letter about this the other day. Tim looks at a sheet of paper. Then he looks over at Rita. TIM: Rita, maybe you could help me explain it to him? Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, my mom is going to have a baby and has recently been looking and acting differently. What's up with her? Thanks, Ariel. RITA: Well Moby, a woman undergoes a lot of changes during pregnancy. That's the time when a baby develops inside of a woman's body. An image shows a side view of a pregnant woman. She her stomach is extended, indicating she is pretty far along in her pregnancy. RITA: Some changes are physical, while others are more emotional. An animation shows a pregnant woman's swollen abdomen. Her expression changes from a smile to a frown. RITA: But they all come about to prepare her for motherhood. An image shows a mother holding her young baby. MOBY: Beep. RITA: Yeah, it starts with the fusing of a male sperm cell and a female egg cell. An animation shows a sperm cell pushing its way into an egg cell. The cell divides into two, then each of those cells divides, then each of those, and so on. RITA: When the resulting embryo implants itself into the wall of a woman's uterus, she's officially pregnant. An animation of the female reproductive system, with labeled uterus, ovary, and fallopian tube, illustrates the process Rita describes. RITA: Once that happens, the woman's hormone levels start changing to prepare for a developing baby. An animated silhouette of a female illustrates the production of hormones by her ovaries. RITA: Some of the hormones can cause a mother-to-be to feel sick or even throw up. An animation shows an expectant mother reading a book called "Caring for Your Baby." Her face suddenly becomes green. She turns her face, then bends over, and throws up loudly on the floor. RITA: This is known as morning sickness. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks unhappy. RITA: I know. It can't be much fun! After those first two months, the embryo is called a fetus. An image shows a fetus inside a woman's abdomen. RITA: The mother's abdomen gets bigger as the fetus grows. An animation shows a side-view silhouette of a mother-to-be. Her abdomen gets bigger as the fetus grows and changes position over the course of 40 weeks. RITA: Her breasts also start to grow as hormones cause her mammary glands to expand. The silhouette's breasts become larger. A cross-section of a breast shows the mammary glands inside. RITA: These glands will later produce and store the milk that will feed the baby. MOBY: Beep. RITA: Well, the road to becoming a mother can be both exciting and stressful. A mother-to-be might nap a lot because of the strain a growing baby puts on her body. An image shows a mother sleeping in her bed. The baby's father looks in on her, smiling. RITA: This fatigue usually lasts for the first three months. Pregnant women also need to go to the bathroom a lot. An image shows the door of a women's restroom. The sound of urination can be heard. RITA: That's from the increased level of blood in their bodies. The mother's kidneys end up processing extra fluid, which ultimately ends up in the bladder. An animation of a silhouette illustrates the way the kidneys, ureter, and bladder connect. . RITA: Women also eat a lot and experience weird food cravings during pregnancy. An image shows a woman gorging on pickled onion-flavored Space Snacks at a kitchen table. RITA: It's actually because hormone changes affect their senses of taste and smell. An animation depicts hormones signaling changes in the tongue and nose. RITA: Plus, they're eating for two instead of just one! All these changes to their hormones and lifestyle can make pregnant women kind of moody. Most will feel some elation and happiness at their impending motherhood. An image shows a happy, glowing pregnant woman. RITA: But an expecting mother may also feel anxious, nervous, or even sad in anticipation of a baby. A second image shows the same pregnant woman looking anxious and uneasy. MOBY: Beep. RITA: Oh, yeah. Birth can be quite painful, and there is always the chance of complications. An image shows a woman in labor. She is obviously in great discomfort, and a man holds her hand to comfort her. RITA: Until recently, and still in some places around the world, childbirth was kind of risky. With today's medical practices, though, birth is usually safe and straightforward. An image shows a medical technician performing an ultrasound scan on a pregnant woman. MOBY: Beep. RITA: No, Moby. A woman's belly doesn't stay that size forever! An image shows a side-view of a pregnant woman's enlarged abdomen. RITA: After the baby is born, it'll become smaller again. An image shows a side-view of the same woman. She holds her newborn baby, and her abdomen is much less enlarged. RITA: And after her baby stops breastfeeding, her breasts will go back to normal size, too. An image shows a mother breastfeeding her infant in bed as the father looks on. MOBY: Beep. RITA: Well, motherhood, and fatherhood for that matter, really does change how people organize their lives. An image shows an older Tim and Rita, as a couple, in their kitchen with two active children. RITA: Learning how to juggle the responsibilities of a job, baby, and relationships can be really stressful. Some new moms have such a hard time dealing with it that they can have bouts of sadness that can sometimes turn into depression. An image shows a new mother sitting in a dark room and resting her head in her hand. RITA: But mostly, women come to enjoy the experience of having children! An image shows a mother and father fawning over their baby. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah. It may be hard work, but after all, it's how families are made. MOBY: Beep. TIM: No, Moby. Sorry, you can't be a mom. Moby looks sad. TIM: Maybe you could be a dad. Sort of. Although I don't think that robots have babies the same way that humans... There is a metallic clanking sound. A door opens in Moby's abdomen, revealing a baby Moby. BABY MOBY: Beep. Moby picks up the baby and holds him upside down by his feet. TIM: Uh. Moby holds the baby next to Tim's head. TIM: I have no response to this. BABY MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts